


Forbidden Petals

by Mephonix



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Forbidden Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is a second year student for English and Literature at a local college. There she comes to meet by mishap, Tom, who she finds out is a teacher in one of her classes. This is a story of forbidden romance, with some fluff and Smut mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breakfast Mishap**

 

I wouldn’t call it the hardest part of being a second year college student, but I would call it the most annoying.

 **  
**That infernal ticking of that damned clock. **  
**

Old. Small. Antique. Aggrivating. **  
**

It was given as a keepsake by my room-mate’s great grandmother. It was not only bad about keeping me up at night with its clicking gears, but it also had this tendency to scare every fiber in my being out of me as well as probably scaring half the people who lived in this dorn suite out of their skins anyways.

 

It was quite an effective alarm clock, but like I said before it was annoying. All I wanted to do was chunk it as hard as I could across the room and turn it into a bunch of little unidentifiable pieces. Sadly though, it wasn’t so, and like the many tortuous mornings before, I gritted my teeth, and jumped at the sound of the ringing bell piercing my ears, waking me from my so called “slumber.”

 

“Up and At'em Nicole!”

 

My dark blue eyes slowly rolled open cutting a piercing glare at my room-mate, Camern. A tall skinny, overzealous girl, with blonde hair, who in my opinion had too much damned sugar in her tank.

 

“Its time to greet the day once more.”

 ****

Not even moving, I looked upwards towards the window to see the sun hadn’t even rose above to horizon yet. I simply shook my head as I stretched, slowly sitting up, staring at her with my best “You are Nuts.” look. **  
**

“Oh don’t give me that look Nicole, you know how long it takes for you to get ready, I’m only helping out.” Camern bounced from her bed towards the back of the door where she had a fluffy pink house coat that she threw on over her purple night gown with pink dots that was about the same color as the house coat, “I’ll get us some coffee ready alright? That should liven you up a bit.” **  
**

“Yeah.” I said in a monotone voice, “I’ll be giddy as ever.” **  
**

Turning I put my feet on the cold floor below me, and slowly moped towards the bathroom, that was connected to our room. Inside was a tiled floor with little blue, green, and white mosaic tiles with a walk in shower, clawfoot bathtub, and of course sink, mirror, small cabinet, and toilet. Shutting the large wooden door and locking it, I stripped off my morning attire, looking at myself in the mirror. A medium sized, 5 foot 4 inch girl, with dark blue eyes, medium cut brown hair and pale white skin. I wasn’t well endowed with the right areas and curves, only just a mediocre average girl. **  
**

No boyfriend. Though that would be a nice thought. Very few friends. Which of course when I was around, I’m quite the goof ball. Attitude wise, I just let things happen. I’m open minded, and willing to try about anything, as long as it doesn’t harm me to where it could kill me one day. Other than that, I was a cool, calm, collected laid back 21 year old woman who, in truth felt like I had the mind of a child at times. **  
**

Turning on the water in the walk in shower I let the steam build up for a bit before stepping in letting the water wash away my morning sleepiness. It wasn’t long after I piled out of the shower and found myself getting dressed: Blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some slip on black shoes. **  
**

“The coffee is ready.” Camern stuck her head into the bedroom door before slinking back into the small living room area of our suite with a small fridge for snacks and sodas, and the coffee pot of course. We weren’t allowed to have any more than that, because of fire hazards and what not. The suite wasn’t too big, just enough to fit a few friends who wanted to come over and hang out to play a board game or cards. Again, nothing too major, since the College wasn’t a full blown and well known University persay. **  
**

After fixing my coffee I gathered my books for the upcoming class schedule I had. Being an English/Literature major had its perks, but with most of the classes I was taking, it seemed to just be a complete drag through the mud. **  
**

“Thanks for the coffee.” I called out while opening the door to our suite, “I’m heading off to the cafeteria for breakfast and possibly another cup.” My classes started at 7:15 am, and if I wanted to enjoy my breakfast on the campus cafeteria I would have to get there as soon as the doors opened at 6:30.

 ****

“Yeah no problem! Have a good day!”

 ****

Walking out of the dorms with books, and supplies in hand I slowly made my way across the Campus, towards what we called the “Mess Hall.” outside a small line had built up for those student on a meal plan waiting to go inside to the buffet like breakfast that was being served by the workers in the cafeteria, on whom which I knew very well. Walking in, and scanning my Identification card, I grabbed a tray and made my way to one of the lines leading to where they were serving Pancakes, Eggs, and fruit. **  
**

“Why hello Miss Nicole.” An elderly lady from behind the glass counter spoke out as I made my way to the serving line, setting my tray on the metal plated bar in front of it.

 ****

“Oh good morning miss Elaine.” I replied back in a sing songy voice, “I would like Pancakes and Eggs, and some peaches please.” **  
**

“Coming right up.” The elderly lady with silver hair smiled as she fixed my plate. **  
**

“NICOLE!” Another voice broke out from behind me as I turned to see a close friend of mine, Cynthia, come piling through the crowd of people, supporting her dark rock band t-shirt and jeans, placing her tray next to mine she also nodded at Miss Elaine, “I’ll have what she’s having.” **  
**

Quickly turning back to me, her long brown hair flipped behind her shoulders, she spoke again, “Have you heard Nicole?” **  
**

“Heard what?” I inquired taking my plate from Miss Elaine from behind the glass and setting it on my tray.

 ****

“Mr. Durbin, he had to retire.”

 ****

“Wait what? Why?” **  
**

Cynthia let out a small snicker as her plate was handed to her. “Lets just say,” She struck a pose “What light through yonder window breaks.” and Mr. Durbin was the light."

 

My eyes widened.

 

"Broke Three Ribs, Shattered a Vertebrae and broke his leg...In two places..."

 ****

She took a small piece of fruit and threw it in her mouth before we walked on towards the center of the cafeteria where I could get my drinks.

 ****

Taking a small glass from the cart that was in the center of the island, I pushed my cup under the orange juice dispencer, “How in the heck did that happen, and does that mean My Literature  class is canceled for today?” I could use the few extra hours of sleep. **  
**

“Sadly no.” stated Cynthia filling her glass with grape juice, “I checked online, and apparently they’ve already replaced him.”

 ****

“That quick?” I set my glass down, still looking at Cynthia. **  
**

“Yup.”

 

“Talk about being indispensable.” I huffed, “Any news on the new teacher.”

 

“Well from what I heard, the new guy taught the class yesterday, and from what I hear, he’s a downright ass.” **  
**

“Great just what I needed.” I rolled my eyes, “Well good thing its only an evening class so It’ll be later tonight.” I said, sighing a bit starting to turn. **  
**

“Yeah, thats the good thing and- WATCH IT NICOLE!” **  
**

Before I could heed her warning, and turned, slamming into another person, from quick glance, Male, Really tall. The main thing I really saw though was my tray, slamming into his chest drenching him in my breakfast, and the sharp sound hitting my ears of the cup of hot breakfast tea that had slipped from his hand, and shattering onto the floor below.

 

My eyes darted from the floor up at this male, who seemed to be about five to ten years older than me, supporting what was white long sleeved shirt, now stained with the chic look of breakfast smeared all over it, syrup and orange juice dripping down.

 

“Oh my god! I am so so sorry.” I cried out setting what little bit I had left on the tray off to the side of the drink island.

 

“Oh no no its okay.” he spoke out, looking down at his shirt then back up towards me, our eyes meeting, blue-green. His hair dark brown, short slightly flipped to the side with a bit of curl,“I should have paid more attention myself. Its not your fault.”

 

“Well at least let me get some napkins.” I quickly dashed to a nearby table grabbing up a bunch of napkins before returning to see another cafeteria worker already sweeping up the broken shards of the teacup. Still slightly panicked I handed the napkins over to the man, who patted what liquid he could off his shirt.

 

“Again I am so sorry.” I stated. **  
**

“Its no problem, this is the exact reason I pack extra shirts with me.” He chuckled, “No worries darling. Accidents happen.” **  
**

“It wasn’t my intention to give you a redesign, heck anyone.” I laughed nervously back, “I really wanted to eat those pancakes.” **  
**

We both looked down at the floor at the now ruined flap jacks before looking back up at each other again laughing. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look at Cynthia who you could tell was trying to hold back her laughter.

 

“You two alright?” **  
**

“Yeah, just peachy.” I shrugged, “The Good news is I can get another plate.”

 

“Thank goodness for that.” Cynthia slowly walked towards a nearby table, “I’ll be sitting here waiting.” **  
**

“As for me.” stated the man, “I’ve got to get going, my tea will have to wait till later. I need to go clean up a bit. Busy day ahead.”

 

I nod, “Again I am sorry. I hope you have a good day.” I extend my hand, “I’m Nicole.”

 

Taking my hand with long fingers he shakes it firmly, his hand nearly engulfing mine, smiling he nods, “Thomas, but people call me Tom. Its nice to meet you, Nicole.” **  
**

“Maybe our next meeting won’t be as messy.” I joked, before turning back towards the line, “Have a nice day, Tom.”

 

“The same to you.” **  
**

With that I watched him walk out of the Cafeteria with long strides. He and his messy button down shirt, caused by me, navy blue slacks and black dress shoes. **  
**

Almost too good looking to be a student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hot Tea**

 

****

 

“There will be a test on Tuesday.”  ****  
** **

Those were the last words I heard from my College Algebra teacher before slinking out of the class room with the rest of the students. My stomach gave me a lowly growl indicating it was time for Lunch, which I only had thirty minutes to eat before having to rush to my next to last class for the day: Psychology.

 

Picking up the pace and flying out of the door I dashed towards the “Mess Hall.” once again to get my fill on whatever was on the menu today. The line fortunately wasn’t long, but the cafeteria itself was full as could be, not too many seats were open to sit, but that wouldn’t stop me from getting my grub. Having to wait for lunch after a math class was painful enough, with having to deal with stupid equations and whatnot. It to me literally should have counted for a foreign language, because It would take a near about genius to figure that stuff out. ****  
** **

I slowly picked up my tray and got myself a pizza and a salad from a self serve bar, before getting a soda from the machine on the drink island. This time I was a bit more cautious because I didn’t want the incident from earlier this morning happening again. I very much wanted to keep my food, drink, and sanity intact.  ****  
** **

I sat down instantly starting to chow down on my plate before suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder. Glancing up I jump a bit to see it was the man that I crashed into this morning. ****  
** **

“Hello Miss.” HIs voice was smooth, lit with a heavy british accent, one that I guess I was too freaked out to pay attention to earlier, this time wearing a dark blue button down sleeved shirt,”I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“Oh no no.” I stated, “Just eating, nothing too serious.”

 

“Yeah I noticed the food actually made it to the table this time.” Tom chuckles, then smirking a bit. ****  
** **

I catch onto him, a guy I just met this morning, already picking on me, just my luck. ****  
** **

“Well It still could work as a projectile.” I threaten, returning back his cocky smile just as hard as I could. ****  
** **

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”  He laughs again, “Look I was just wanting to check and make sure you are okay. I’m in a bit of a rush, but I saw you and wanted to make sure I didn’t cause too much stress from the incident this morning.” ****  
** **

“I’m fine, just finishing my food before my next class. ” ****  
** **

“Which is?”

 

“Psychology.” ****  
** **

“Ooh fun.” He says in a sarcastic tone. ****  
** **

“Yeah very.” I laugh, “But thats just how it goes.”

 

“Well its good to hear you are doing good. I felt bad myself for running off so quick this morning, and again for the second time.” He quickly glances down at a digital watch on his wrist, “Which I do have to go, BUT you have a good one miss, run into you later?” ****  
** **

He pauses. Smiling again. “Not quite literally.” He concludes holding his hand out for me to shake once more. 

 

I grasp it smiling slightly nodding, "I will try to aim not to." ****  
** **

With that, once again, he walks off. Long strides, fast pace. ****  
** **

I sigh turning back to my food before stuffing my face with the pizza in front of me. I really hoped the next couple class periods passed quickly. Especially the evening class. My friend Cynthia’s words about the teacher being hard and rude was going through my head. I really didn’t need another hard assed teacher, my curriculum was already hard enough already, and me having to deal with another one was bad, real bad.

I quickly finished my food, my mind flying back to Tom. It wasn’t so bad knowing there was a few nice people out there to out weight the rude ones. I chuckled at how he joked at me earlier. I think for once I’m gonna do something nice. Pulling out my cellphone and wallet, I checked my remaining cash supply before turning and dialing my phone. 

 

Pressing it to my ear I let it ring, before hearing a voice on the other end of the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Aunt Mila.” I called out. ****  
** **

“Oh hey Nicole? How’s my favorite niece doing?”  She was my Mother’s sister.

 

“Oh I’m good, I stated, I was wondering if I could get you to do me a quick favor if you aren’t too busy.”  ****  
** **

“Oh sure thing honey what is it?” 

 

“I’m needing you to pick up some tea, well tea packet for hot tea.” ****  
** **

“Hot tea? Its not even fall yet, why would you need that? A bit too hot for the moment don’t you think?”

 

“Well its not for me Aunt Mila.” I stated slowly.

 

“Oh really? Who’s it for?” ****  
** **

“Well I ran into this guy this morning and-” ****  
** **

“OH YOU GOT YOU A MAN ALREADY? Oh I’m so proud of you!” Aunt  MIla squealed from the other end of the line, “My little NIcky is growing up!”

 

“Aunt Mila!” I yelled blushing furiously, glad she wasn’t there to see it, “I’m not dating anyone.” ****  
** **

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I literally ran into a man this morning, a student from the school with  my  breakfast tray and I caused him to break his tea cup with tea in it this morning, and I felt I should  be nice enough to give him back what I could. Just being nice ya know.” ****  
** **

“Oh I see, well what kind of tea you want? I’ll go get it for you.”

 

“I’ll pay you for it,” I replied, “I guess some Earl Grey. Since its kind of a universal tea.”

 

“Quite British sounding he is.” My Aunt Laughed. ****  
** **

“I think that’s the area he’s from.” I said, “He’s got one heavy accent to go with that tea of his.” 

 

Both of us laughed. ****  
** **

“I’ve got a class in about 10 minutes, So I’ll be out in about 2 hours, I’ll meet you at the campus library around four o’clock sound good?”

 

“Oh yeah no problem darling, I’ll be sure to be there.” ****  
** **

“Thanks Aunt Mila. Well I’ve got to go, I don’t want to be late for class and as you can hear by the background noise I’m still in the cafeteria.” ****  
** **

“Yeah I can tell. Well you get going to your class, I’ll meet you  afterwards like planned.”

 

“Again, thanks.”  ****  
** **

“No problem. You have a good one.” ****  
** **

“Bye Ya.” 

 

“Good bye.” 

 

I quickly hung up the phone before standing and stuffing it in my pocket. After putting my tray up and gathering my supplies again I made my way out the door to class.

 

Throughout my Psychology class my eyes kept glancing up at the clock which only seemed to make the time go slower, but eventually the hand got to the ending point of the class before our teacher dismissed us for the day. No upcoming tests, just reviews for material I pretty much could figure out myself.

 

Walking out of my Psychology class I walked slowly down the hall that lead to a glass and metal door that lead towards the area right outside the Campus Library, where there was a small parking lot out front of the building. A tall two story building with Large white support columns outside that made it looks like the Lincoln Memorial. It was made with brick walls and stairs leading up to it, lined with metal bars and rails. ****  
** **

Right out front of it was a blue small Sedan where I smiled upon seeing my Aunt step out of the car with a small plastic bag in her hand.

 

“Hey Aunt Mila!” I called out picking up my pace, running and hugging her, nearly tackling her. Her long blonde hair was braided and the pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

 

“Here’s your tea, be thankful sweetheart, this was their last box of Earl Grey.”  She handed me the bag that had a small yellow box of tea in it. ****  
** **

“I hope he likes it then.” I chuckled handing her a 10 out of my wallet.

 

“So….” My Aunt Drags out, “Is there any reason for me to be you know… possibly thing you might have a thing for the guy?” ****  
** **

My cheeks flushed instantly, “No Aunt Mila, all I did was crash into him this morning, its not long I’d instantly fall in love with someone that quick. ESPECIALLY after I decorated him with pancakes, syrup, and orange juice.” ****  
** **

“Ah ha ha.” My aunt patted my shoulder, “I’m just picking with you darling. I hope he likes the small gift.” ****  
** **

“Yeah I hope to get it to him tomorrow If I see him at breakfast.” I stated, before hearing the clock tower in the center of the campus go off, “Which It seems that I need to go ahead and go grab something from the student cafe anyways. Since my freaking schedule maker made my freaking Literature class start at the same time as Supper does.” ****  
** **

“That’s how it goes sweetheart, when I came here we had to cook our own food, be thankful you’ve got the cafeteria and a cafe.”  ****  
** **

“I know.” I replied hugging my Aunt again, “Sorry for rushing off so quick.” ****  
** **

“No Honey its fine.” She smiled, “Now run along.” ****  
** **

I nodded quickly before taking off back across the campus towards a small cafe that was attached to our book store for the students who A. Didn’t like what they were serving in the cafeteria and could buy food, or for B. Students like me who had a pass since they’d be missing a meal at the time, so they could pick up their food and eat in the small dining room attached before going on to their class. ****  
** **

Walking in, with a small bell ringing on the door,  the smell of grilled hamburgers hit my nose as well as a cappuccino machine that doubled as a coffee maker. A thick vanilla scent from it smack me in the face as well. Walking up to the counter a student worker in a small white cap turned towards me, “What will it be miss?” ****  
** **

“I’ll have a Chicken Wrap, Fries, and a Chocolate Pudding.”  ****  
** **

He repeated my order back, “And to Drink?” ****  
** **

“Mmmm… I’ll get a Medium Lemon-Lime Soda.” ****  
** **

“Alrighty then Miss.”  I hand him my Cafe pass, scanning the card he hands it back before handing me a receipt with a number on it, 233 “It should be done in a couple minutes.” ****  
** **

I slowly take my seat in one of the booths setting my books and other supplies on hand on the underside of the table. ****  
** **

I propped up on my elbow, watching as a few other students came through the door and ordered their meals as well.  ****  
** **

“Number 233!” the student worker called out. Hopping up I grabbed my food from over the counter, I turned to walk back to my booth, and there he was,Tom,, standing in line staring up at the menu on the cafe wall. ****  
** **

“Hey!” I called out, his gaze breaking from the chalk written menu. ****  
** **

“Oh Hey Miss Nicole.” stated Tom letting out a small grin. ****  
** **

“You… You aren’t stalking me are you?” I joke laughing a bit. ****  
** **

“Eh heh heh.” He chuckles, “You got me!” He gave me a serious look before it instantly softened up again with his laughter, “ No I’m actually grabbing me a bite to eat, my schedule doesn’t permit me to eat in the Cafeteria for the final meal, so I’ve gotta stick it out here.” ****  
** **

“Really? Me too.” I stated. "If you want you can come sit with me while I eat. Again no flying food, I promise.”

 

He laughed, “Sure thing, I’ve got some time to spare for once this time actually.” Tom looked back at the menu,”Is there anything you recommend?”  ****  
** **

“Well I got the Chicken Wrap, Fries, and Pudding.” ****  
** **

“That does sound pretty good. I’ll come over after I get my order.”  ****  
** **

“Alright then.” I nod before making my way back to the booth sitting back down. I begin to start nomming on the fries that came with my meal, watching this man ever so slightly before turning towards my chicken wrap, biting down hard on it. ****  
** **

No doubt about it, this man was quite handsome with his still dark blue, long sleeved button down shirt, tucked in, that hugged his torso perfectly, navy blue pants held up with a belt, that went down this man who nearly was all nothing but legs, quite tall, and black polished dress shoes.  ****  
** **

 

 

“So what class do you have next?” He asked before sliding in the booth opposite of me and unwrapping his own chicken wrap to chow down. ****  
** **

“Oh Literature.” I stated.

 

His eyes widened a bit, “Oh really, a night class I see.” ****  
** **

“Yeah I’m not looking forward to it really.” I said sipping on my drink. ****  
** **

“Oh really why's that?"

 

“Well,” I started, “First off its a night class. I wanted to take it as a day class.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” He inquired, getting another mouthful of food.

 

“Schedule Conflicts.”  ****  
** **

“Ah.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, and Secondly our old teacher was hurt really bad, and from what I hear the new teacher is an ass.” ****  
** **

He chuckled his blue eyes connecting with mine, “Well a lot of teachers can be that way, but you should never judge a book by its cover you know.” ****  
** **

“Well either which way I’d rather just curl up in my bed and sleep than have to deal with another rude assed teacher. I dealt with too many of those during my highschool years, I really don’t want to have to deal with any more especially being in college.”  ****  
** **

I crumpled up the paper from my wrap and threw it in my empty fry container, my gaze turning towards the tea box, “OH yeah, I was going to give this to you tomorrow, cause honestly I didn’t think I’d run back into you today.” ****  
** **

I hand the small bag to Tom, who instantly has a look of confusion on his face. “For me?” ****  
** **

“Well I felt bad for what happened this morning, and decided to give you your Tea back, especially knowing this isn’t like the crap they serve in the cafeteria.” ****  
** **

He laughed, slowly taking the box. ****  
** **

“Its Earl Grey. I wasn’t sure what you actually had, I just knew it was tea, I hope you like it, if not its okay.” ****  
** **

“No no. Actually you already know me too well, I love Earl Grey.” ****  
** **

“Well then, that should hold you for a while.” ****  
** **

“I’ll probably make a cup to sip on to hold me for the night for later.” Stated Tom, “I’ve got a water boiler and a cup in my room actually, so that’ll help out alot.” ****  
** **

“It should.” I reach over and start digging into my dessert of pudding. ****  
** **

“Well I’ve gotta take mine to go.” Tom stands lifting up the cup of Chocolate dessert, “Like I said, only had a bit more longer before I had to go again.” ****  
** **

“Its understandable, after I finish this and my drink I’ll be heading towards my next class anyways.”  ****  
** **

He smiles, “Well you have a good one.”  ****  
** **

“I will do.” I reply, “See you later.” ****  
** **

“The same to you miss.” He then pats my back and slowly walks out of the Cafe. ****  
** **

Finishing up the rest of my food, I smile a bit, “He is quite the nice guy.” I say to myself outloud gathering my trash, books and supplies.  I throw the trash away before walking out of the cafe towards my final class for today.  ****  
** **

“HI YA NICOLE!” Another voice of a close friend of mine hits my ears. ****  
** **

I watch as another one of my friends, who has the class with me comes running up, her curly red hair bouncing as she hugs me quickly.  ****  
** **

“Oh hello Elizabeth.” I smile as I continue walking towards the building my last class is in. ****  
** **

“Oh man it sucks about what happened to Mr. Durbin Huh? I hope Mr. Hiddleston isn’t as bad as everyone says.” say Elizabeth. ****  
** **

“You’ve heard the bad news too about the new teacher?”  ****  
** **

“Then he must be bad.” ****  
** **

“Must be, I really am not looking forward to this though, but I guess we have to deal with it.” ****  
** **

“Yep! Lets just make the best of it, and get the credits for the class and get out.That’s how I see it.” Elizabeth Opened the door to the building letting me walk in first.  ****  
** **

Most of the hallways were already dark except for a couple of room lights still on for teachers staying late and grading papers.  “Yeah, thats all we can do.”

 

“So how was your day?” asked Elizabeth, walking through the door herself.  ****  
** **

“Long but interesting.” I stated, “I ran into a guy. Quite literally.” ****  
** **

“Oh man.” she laughed, “So how’d that go, you know me, I like details.” ****  
** **

“Well,” I started rounding the corner seeing the light flood the hallway to the classroom I was supposed to be in, “Well All it was is I crashed into this guy,very tall, dark hair, blue eyes, REALLY handsome.”

 

“Oh really now?” Elizabeth laughed, “Seemed Like quite the stud.”

 

“Oh yeah he was quite the gentleman and yes, He was hot.” I stated chuckling, blushing profoundly out loud as I turned into the classroom, quickly, with the sudden smell of Tea hitting my nose.

 

“Do you think he could be a canidate for a boyfriend maybe?"

 

"I wouldn't say that."

 

"Well who was he did you get a name?” ****  
** **

I never replied, only squinted my eyes a little to look around the large podium in the class to see a pair or long legs and polished shoes reaching over from being propped on the nearby desk.

 

Quite the laid back teacher I see.  I continued to walk to get a better view of this new apparent “Asshole of the school.” Which was a good Idea at first till I realized who it was, my eyes catching the rest of his attire. ****  
** **

“Hello Earth to Nicole! Who was he? Did he have a name?” Asked Elisabeth out loud again.

 

I froze.

 

How could this be? I ignored her, as I saw him, sitting there, teacup in hand, his eyes piercing me with an “I told you so” look as he takes a sip of the tea I just gave him. He then moves his legs and puts them on the floor before setting the cup down and grinning wide, watching me as I sat down at my desk at the front of the class, still wide eyed in pure astonishment.

 

“Hello Miss Nicole.” He chuckled, standing and walking in front of his large wooden desk and sitting on top of it “I’m Mr. Tom Hiddleston, your new teacher.”


	3. Peachy

 

 

“Well who was he?” Elisabeth tried prying again.

 

“Never mind about it.” I state in a monotone voice still staring at Tom.

 

“I’ll get it out of you eventually.” she states.

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“Eh heh heh.” A chuckle Rose from his throat hitting my ears. A rise of anger and frustration built up in my chest and a flash of white blindness it be before I took a huge deep breath and pulling out my notebook and pencils.

 

I watched as he walked back behind the desk again slowly, bending over and taking another sip of tea he turned to a white dry erase board, and pulling out a marker he slowly wrote his name on the board before clicking the lid on the marker shut and laying it on the silver tray connected to the board.

 

“My name is Mr. Hiddleston.” He calls out to the class of about 15 other students, “Despite what some of you may have heard, I am actually a kind teacher.”

 

His gaze pierced straight through me.

 

“Now I hope to make this class enjoyable, just as long as you do your work, and don’t dilly dally around.” His british accent filled the room, “ I don’t mind Laptops if you have them, but only use them for taking notes, no games. Also no cellphones, keep them off, this is a learning environment, and you do not need to be distracted.”

 

He walked back to the front of the desk propping up, his long legs crossing over each other as he leaned back on hands.

 

“I also require each of you to have a notebook with pens or pencils to write with for small class projects. Black, Red, Or Blue. No wild colors or gel pens for work you turn in.” He crosses his arms, “You can use the fabulous pens for note taking only.”

 

A giggle from the class hits. A hand raises.

 

“Yes you.” He points out towards a young gentleman with Brown hair and square framed glasses.

 

“Um yes sir, why do we need writing utensils for a class that deals with Reading?”

 

“Good question.” He pushes himself off the desk, stretching his long legs,  walking back and forth in front of the row of desks, his dress shoes tapping lightly on the floor, still slightly eyeing me, “See I want all aspects of Literature to be explored, that includes writing as well. I mean all reading material has to start somewhere, which leads me to your first project from me.”

 

“Awe.” It rings through the class.

 

“Chill out.” He laughs, “This is small essay that should be easy for all of you.I could make it worse.”

 

Small complaints and whispers are still heard across the room.

 

“I said hush.” he states sternly.

 

I can see now why people claimed “Mr. Hiddleston.” was an ass.

 

“All I need you guys to do is write a small passage about yourselves. A bio of sorts so I can get to know my students better. You can tell me anything from your background, childhood, personality, or Likes and dislikes. It does not matter as long as its about you.I want a minimal Five hundred words.”

 

Well that assignment wasn’t so bad. It was easy to write about myself, but even still no matter what easy assignments he gave  I was still thrown off that I didn’t see it before that he was a teacher and not a student.

 

How was I so stupid not to see that. I rub my temples next to my forehead, a bit overwhelming, to say the least.

  


“You have till next week to turn it in.” He smiles, “Good news for the lot of you, is that is the only thing for today, but Thursday we will be starting our other assignments, for now, you are dismissed.”

 

“Alright woot!” Elisabeth started backing her bag next to me, “Alright, do you wanna hang out at the Student Lounge?”

 

“Uh, not tonight.” I state, “You can go on, I need to ask the teacher about the assignment for tonight.”

 

“Really? What's there not to understand? You just write about yourself. I can wait for you to ask you know.”

 

“Just go on.” I huff, “I’ll catch up with you later on Okay?”

“Fine Fine.” say’s Elisabeth, “I’ll chat with you later.”  

 

I watch as she and the rest of the students pile out of the room, soon its only me and Tom in the room by ourselves. Which he had already made his way back to his desk and was stacking up some worksheets from what it seemed what we’d be working on Thursday and wrote a couple small things in a nearby log book.

 

I stacked my note book with the rest of my supplied before walking up to his desk, still angered.

 

“Why did you not tell me you were the teacher of this class?” I huffed, feeling my blood pressure rise.

 

He laughed still stacking papers and using a stapler on them, not even looking at me, “You never asked Darling.”

 

“I DIDN’T KNOW TO ASK!” I scream at the top of my lungs. He only cuts a small look towards be before turning back to the worksheets.

 

“No need to scream. I told you all you needed at the moment we talked, besides, its not such a bad thing. I’ll say I did get a nice laugh.”

 

“So is that what I am? A joke?”

 

“No, you aren’t, but there are some things that aren’t jokes that are worth laughing at from time to time.” He chuckles, “Although, your face was priceless.”

 

“You are an ass, like everyone says.” I Turn with my back towards him.

 

“Don’t say that.” Begs Tom, “You can’t say you’ve never pulled at least a small prank on someone. Something just to lighten the bleak moods of the day. You didn’t get hurt, or injured in the process did you?”

 

“Emotionally yes, but I understand.”

 

“We all have our moments Dear.”

 

He was right on that, not everyone was always truthful and innocent nearly with every aspect of their personalities.

 

I sigh.

 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one.” I state, “But this makes things really awkward between us, with you being my teacher and all.”

 

“Awkward? Why? Is it cause you think I’m hot?” He looks at me with an evil smirk.

 

Well that just came from nowhere, I feel my body blush beet red.

 

“No no no no that..that’s not it.” I shudder.

 

“Liar.” He smirks, “I’m not deaf ya know.”  Tom picks up and sips his tea again his blue eyes still peering over the rim of the cup, “This is some good tea.” He states swirling it a bit.

 

“How much of our conversation did you hear?”

 

“Everything from me being a gentleman and on.” He stands walking and standing next to me making me sit on his desk by guiding me with my hand by pushing my shoulder.

 

I feel my cheeks are still flush.

 

“Look, maybe I should have said who I was from the beginning, but with you being so stressed and upset too this morning from crashing into me, I didn’t want you to feel worse. So I kept my mouth shut, and thought of it as a small joke, so I could surprise you. I felt that it was the better route to take.”

 

“But why would you even care about someone like me, just a random klutzy student. Why would you care about my feelings?”

 

He shrugs leaning on one arm on the desk, “I guess thats the Gentleman in me.” He chuckles again.

 

I smile.

 

“Or it could be the hot thing.” TOm Lets out a full blown laugh as I swat him on the shoulder.

 

“Oh shut it.” I state, shaking my head, “For being an ass of a teacher you do have an impenetrable sense of humor.”

 

“Well it's always best that way is it not? So I guess a proper introduction is in order… My name is Thomas William Hiddleston. I’m a 33 year old, recently graduated English and Literature Professor from the UK, who loves expanding his horizons to other locations around the world. I like Earl Grey, as you already know, and the occasional Jameson on the Rocks when I’m home alone, and a shakespeare nut.”

 

“Heh you should be the one writing an essay too.” I picked laughing.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Warned Tom with a finger in my face, “Don’t think you are getting off the hook that easily.”

 

“I wouldn’t care either way.” I said crossing my arms, “Besides, I like writing anyways, so its not a challenge for me one bit.”

 

“Oh is it? Well now you’ve got me intrigued, so mind telling me about you?”

 

I smirked, “Yeah sure, you can read about it in my essay.”

 

He shakes his finger, “You got me there.”

 

“Whatever you serve I’ll return.” I state.

 

“Intriguing indeed.”

 

I push myself off his desk, “I’m going on now, today has been long, awkward, and down right outrageous.”  I slowly gather my books in hand.

 

“Well look. How about this. My last class I teach, is around 3:30pm tomorrow. If your schedule permits, would you mind if I took you out for dinner. You know somewhere better than the schools food?”

 

“Are you asking me out? The teach asking the student? Is that even allowed?”

 

“Well to be blunt, yes, and I’m not sure, but I guess since you did something for me to apologize to me for crashing your breakfast plate into my chest this morning, by giving me the tea, I feel I should only make it up to you by treating you to a fine dinner.”

 

“Well I…”

 

“If you don’t want to I understand.” He says folding his arms, “It’d be only fair for you to be ticked off from what I did to you.”

 

Well he was being sincere, I could see it in his bright eyes, and saddened face. I couldn’t hurt him, I mean he was trying hard, and had asked through the day if I was under any stress, even without knowing me much.

 

“Sure I guess. I mean, you were nice to me and all through the day.”

 

“Good I guess, I can meet you outside at the dorm parking lot, 4:30?”

 

“Yeah I guess that’ll be fine. Do I need to dress up any?”

 

“Well It is a fine diner. I don’t think a T-shirt and Jeans would fit well.” He laughed.

 

“I think I have a dress floating in my closet somewhere. I usually don’t wear it, but for this occasion I will.”

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan Darling, and again, sorry for the misconceptions I lead you on with, I hope you aren’t too ticked at me.”

 

“Not any more. Not to say I wasn’t before.” I look up at the clock, “Well I’ve gotta go, I’m getting tired, and I need to go rest for the night.”

 

“I understand.” He takes me by my loose hand, “And don’t let me being a Teacher ruin your perspective of me, just think of me as an average man, with a bit more authority over you.”

 

“Oh yeah like that helps.” I roll my eyes.

 

“What else am I supposed to say?”

 

I simply shrug my shoulders as he smiles again, and places a kiss on the top of my hand.

 

“Bonne nuit petit chéri.” he raises a small eyebrow at my astonishment of how easy the French language rolled off his tongue.

 

I had taken 2 French classes over the last year, so I knew very well what he had said.

 

“Good night to you to.”

 

I then slowly walk out of the class, a white cold flush going over my body. My teacher, Mr. Hiddleston, as I could tell, had his sights of interest all over me. I was overwhelmed, not by his talents of picking out hard lies, but also his way of swooning and persuading someone like me to be his date for tomorrow afternoon after playing such a cruel prank. I still had to do class work for him, but it was nothing compared to me still being creeped at him being my teacher still.

 

I made my way back to my dorm room.

 

“Hi Nicole!” My roommate calls out, “How was your day?”

 

I walk past her ignoring her with a blank look on my face. I walked into the room,I instantly dropped my books then face planted into my bed, grabbing the pillow and screaming into it as hard as a I could before pulling the pillow away seeing stars.

“Are you okay Nicole? Have you lost it?”

 

Instantly I look up at her, still red in the face, with a sudden really big grin on my face.

 

“Oh yeah. Peachy.

  



	4. Mr. Morris

The bright morning sun had not even broken the horizon yet again. What little light there was flooded my room in a sort of dull blue light through the barely see through curtains that hung over the window. My eyes were glued to the ceiling, awake, waiting till that damned alarm clock went off again once more.

 

Sleep barley happened any to me that night, my mind was clouded with the events from earlier. How could it be that not even one day had passed since I met the man that pretty much plummeted my world into one of confusion and chaos? No doubt about it, not like the rest of the teachers who taught at the college, he most definitely was one of the better looking ones. His piercing blue-green eyes, and that cocky smile Mr. Hiddleston...No Tom,  gave me when he revealed his trickery was embedded in my mind. Something that even the strongest of women could not shake away or forget.

 

Also what about my date. I was going on date with a teacher, a man who was older than me, and was surely far more educated, especially with to be teaching a class such as Literature.

 

“RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!”

 

The clock went off, I jumped with the sudden break of silence, sitting up and watching as Cameron sat up turning the clock off, yawing and stretch. “Morning Nicole.” She smacked her lips, rubbing her eyes, then looking at me. “Sleep well?”

 

“I wished.” I huffed back, “Too much on my mind.” sighing I fell back down onto my pillow, my gaze right back to the spackled ceiling above me.

 

“Just what happened to you yesterday?” Cameron’s face that was usually perky, had a sincere look of concern on it.

 

“It was nothing.”

 

“Nothing doesn’t look like one who has extreme anger issues with their pillow, and then crashes for a nap to not only sleep through the night.” stated Cameron, “What’s wrong?”

 

I sigh. “Well, Its a guy.” I started slowly, “A man.”

 

“Oh.” she said swinging her feet off the bed side, “I see. Well I’m all ears if you want to tell.”

 

“Well long story short I can’t say who, but I crashed into this guy by accident yesterday at breakfast, I met him at lunch and at the cafe before class, and things happened and he asked me out on a date to a fancy restaurant tonight.”

 

“Well thats wonderful!” stated Cameron, “I mean its not often you get to go out on a date especially with a man you just met.”

 

“Well thats the thing though, although I’m going, I just feel weird about doing so.” I take a deep breath and release it, “I’m just scared half to death something will go wrong.”

 

Cameron stood and walked over towards me and put her hand on my shoulder, “Don’t fret over things like that or something bad will happen. Just go with the flow, and enjoy yourself. Besides, being single sucks.”

 

“Oh no no… We aren’t together, we are just going on a date. No that wouldn’t even be a thing to cross my mind. At least not now.” I say shaking my head.

 

“And why not? I mean he is treating you to a fine dinner, free of charge, he seems like from the way you talk, a higher up gentleman, whom in this day and age is really hard to find.” Cameron walks towards the entrance door of the room, “I’d keep this one in your life, and DON’T let him go.”

 

She then walks out.

 

So much for that conversation.

 

“So do you want some coffee?” Cameron called out.

 

“No thank you, I’ll get mine in the cafeteria.”

 

I quickly bathed,  with a pair of shorts and t-shirt and made my way out of the dorm rooms with a notebook and pencil in hand off toward the cafeteria . I only had two classes today, which the last one was done by lunch time on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.  Which they were fairly easy, since they were more or less electives. At 7:00am for 2 hours I had my physical class. Walking, Exercise etc… A girl had to keep in shape some how. Also there was my Creative writing class from 9:30 am till 11:30 am. Which I had 30 mins to spare before lunch.

 

Upon entering the cafeteria for breakfast I grabbed a bowl of cereal and white milk before getting a cup of coffee with a shit ton of sugar in it and hazelnut creamer.

 

“Damn.” I heard my friend’s Cynthia’s voice call behind me, “A cup of sugar and a teaspoon of coffee much?”

 

I laughed, “Well I gotta keep up my energy don’t I?” I placed my coffee on my tray and sat down with my back towards the door facing Cynthia who supported yet another rock band shirt with “Black Veil Brides” written acrossed it, and thick rubber bracelets.

 

“So,” she started stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, “How are you today? Ready for the Walking track?”

 

“Yeah ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Cynthia and I both looked down at out food before she asked the next question, “So how was the new teach? Mr. Hiddleston.”

 

My breath hitched as I swallowed my spoon full of cereal.

 

“Mr. Hiddleston?”  I had forgotten that she hadn’t even met him yet, “Um… well…” I picked up another spoonful of cereal into my mouth without thinking, “He’s an ass like everyone says.” I place the spoon in my mouth, turning my gaze back to Cynthia who suddenly was looking past me, silent.

 

“What?”  I sipped my coffee, still confused by her look. She simply pointed behind me.

 

“Ach Em.” I quickly turned my gaze  up, instantly seeing Tom standing there arms crossed, but my reflexes didn’t permit me otherwise and before I knew it I had spewed my mouthful of coffee in his face and on his shirt.

 

“GAH! Damn it!” I yell, “Not again.”

 

Cynthia now burst out into a fit of laughter, “You’ve got one bad streak with that man!” she grasps her chest, trying to catch her breath, “No offense to you!” She’s crying now, as I am in pure shock, slowly reaching and grabbing a napkin I hand it over to Tom.

 

“Sorry.” I state quietly.

 

His face has that “I’m not amused” look. “And good morning to you Miss Nicole.” he says taking the napkin wiping his face slowly.

 

I’m now shaking. He heard me. He had freaking heard me, running my damned mouth again!

 

“How long do you have to your first class?” he asks looking down at his white shirt, stained with the brown coffee.

 

“About 30 minutes or so...why?” I look over at Cynthia who has finally stifled her laughter and has returned to her own food now paying neither of us any attention.

 

“I just wanted to talk with you. If thats alright.”

 

“I...I guess so. Its not like I’d have a choice.”

 

“Not really.”

 

I look back at Cynthia with a look of “Please get me out of this.” BUT she waves us on.

 

“You two have a good chat, I’ll see you at the track Nicole.”

 

“Uh yeah sure.”

 

I put up my tray and slowly follow Tom out of the building the damp morning air clinging to my face as we walked on.

 

“So have you started on your assignment that's due for tomorrow?” He’s now walking in long strides next to me, staring straight ahead.

 

“Um...yeah.” I lie, “Started on the first paragraph last night.”

 

“You are an awful liar you know that?”  he turns looking right through me with his piercing blue eyes.

 

I gulp.

 

Not another word is said before we enter the building where his class is. Very few teachers and students were in the halls of this building. Rounding the corner Tom takes out a key from a lanyard in his pocket and opening it, ushering me in and shutting the solid door.

 

“You didn’t ask me to come talk about school work did you?” I asked as he slowly walked over towards a large metal cabinet in the back of the class. Upon opening it it revealed about five or six shirts. Some simple button up dress shirts, some tees, and of course a tux from what he’d probably be wearing later.

 

“Not exactly.” He states, “I’m more or less disappointed in you. I thought we had established something last night.”

 

“Well I really didn’t mean it.” I huff, “I was half asleep when she asked that question and I-”

 

He only smiles, “I seriously look forward to reading that essay of yours.” He turns beginning to unbutton the coffee stained shirt.

 

I instantly flush turning my back, as I hear him peeling off the dress shirt behind me.

 

Was this even allowed? Was a teacher just allowed to change in their classrooms like that? Isn’t that what a bathroom was for?

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to choose the diner for tonight. I’ve got a couple on my mind, but its according to what you are up for.”

 

“Really don’t know about too many of the fancy restaurants around here. My main go has been fast food.”

 

“We’ll have to change that won’t we?” He chuckles, “A lady such as you should have better treatment.”

 

 I turn back, not knowing why I had forgotten he was changing. I stood there, awestruck for the split moment. He stood there with the dirty unbuttoned white dress shirt his long navy blue slacks hanging off his, v shaped muscular hips by a black belt, a small tuft of chest hair in the center of very toned out abs.

 

If it had been a cartoon, I’d have had a huge sweat drop form on the side of my head, with how flustered I was.

 

Quickly I turn back away, “I am so sorry.”  My hand flying to my face and over my eyes.

 

I only hear him chuckle as I hear him grab another dress shirt from the cabinet and toss the other aside.  

 

“Like I said darling, this is the reason I keep extra shirts handy.”

 

“What so that I might get an accidental peep show?”

 

“No,” he states closing the cabinet, and walking towards me, his heels clicking on the floor behind me, “It was because of the many breakfast mishaps, and the stains, but if you insist on the other.”

 

“I’m NOT insisting anything.” I turn back towards him angrily as hes now tucking his shirt in and re buckling the belt around his waist, “I mean why’d you really want me in here anyways? You seem awfully suspicious of things as well.”

 

“Well thats only according to one's perspective on it Darling. Besides…” He smiles walking past me with his mouth to my ear in a low whisper, “You had the free will to not look.”

 

“It was an accident.”

 

“Yeah sure, tell that to the jury.”  He laughs, “Look, I told you the reason I brought you here, and that was to ask what you’d like. Is that such a bad thing on my part? Me having to change was necessary because I have class starting within 15 mins. Don’t want to be the ass of a teacher with the stained dress shirt, now do I?”

I glare at him.

 

“Besides Love, you were the one who caused the mess.”

 

“Quit making me feel bad.” I huff, “Please.”

 

“Alright, subject dropped.”

 

“Good.” I started, leaning on his desk, “I guess, food wise, I like Italian. I’m a nut over anything with a tomato sauce.”

 

“Really now?” He pulls a neck tie from his desk drawer, “Alright, well I know of a nice place down by the docks that serves the best Parmesan Chicken around.” He wraps it around his neck, “If that is something that’d suit your fancy?”

 

“It would more than do so.” My rushing heart beat had calmed down, “I’d love it!”

 

“Good. I’d say its a date, but we’d already established that.” He laughs, finishing tying the tie, and looking at the clock on the wall “Well looks like you better head on to your class.”

 

I nod, “Will do.”

 

He takes my hand and kisses it once more. “Vous avez une bonne journée moi petite chérie.”

 

“You have a good day too Tom.” I open the door, “See you at 4.”

 

I turn, instantly crashing into another teacher, one that I had the year before for my english class, how I passed it I did not know. He was tall, heavy set, bald headed in the center with two strips of hair on either side, pudgy hands and cheeks supporting a dark grey pinstriped suit and black polished shoes.

 

Mr.Morris was the epitome of douchebag and asshole, NO one, and I REPEAT no one would have  flinched a muscle to have seen this man plowed by an oncoming freight train. They probably would have thrown the biggest party known to mankind if he ever kicked the bucket.

 

He was the kind of man that lived at home all alone with nothing but his orange tabby cat, which was a fact with all the pictures he had in his class room of him. A man who in all terms was the perfection of the school, and everyone else liked or even looked up to other than himself was considered incompetent and dull.

 

“Oh sorry Mr. Morris, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Oh Miss Nicole.” He stated, turning his nose up with an aristocratic tone to his voice, “I wouldn’t expect to see you wandering about this time of morning.” He then looks in at Tom who’s glaring at the English Professor, “Especially, being in a classroom as much either. Doing some early morning studies with students now are we Mr. Hiddleston.”

 

“No, Nelson, I had asked her for some extra class credit work to turn in to boost her grade since she wasn’t doing so well with Mr. Durbin. Now if you’ll excuse both she and I, we have classes to get ready for.”  He turned to some papers on his desk, shuffling them, then straightening them again.

 

“If you say so Tom, Good Day.”

 

“Yeah good day to you to.” Tom stated in a sarcastic voice. He sighed, staring at me and rolling his eyes, “You best head on.”

 

“Oh right.” I nod once again making sure the coast was clear, and then off I dashed out of the classroom, “See you later.”

 

I shook my head. “That seriously was uncalled for.” I said out loud, “The nerve of that old coot!”

 

I never liked Mr. Morris, nor he to me. It seems that no matter what I did in his class the year before, it seemed I only did it wrong. I barely scraped by with a D minus, and how I did that was a miracle beyond compare.

 

The good news is, I didn’t have him as a teacher this, and to me Tom, was a better alternative anyways. So with actual excitement, I now anticipated the date that befell me.I now could see, it was something both he and I so desperately needed to escape the chaos of this school.

 

This would change my life, and outlook on it forever.

 

 


	5. Closet Lockdown

 

Most of the day went by slowly, as usual. More tests, more studying more just everything I didn’t want to be doing at the time. My heart only raced with the ideas of what were going to happen that night. Who would have thought that me, a average young woman, would be getting all fluffed up and ready for a fine dining experience? Especially as some one as intriguing and full of glamour as he, my Literature professor who was six feet plus of just “Mmmmm.”

Well he didn’t know that from my mind, or then again with as smart as Mr. Hiddleston was, he already knew me down to the deepest inch of my soul.

I was eager, and quite excited, but my glances at the clock in my class next to lunch break I did nothing but stare at the four walls. Like a prison almost, no windows, only the desks, dry erase board.. Oh and there was also the teacher who in my eyes and ears started to sound like the adults from Peanuts: Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa.

After nearly an hour and a half of note taking, finally, the magic words of being released were said. I was bummed out about the fact i had one more class after lunch, which I decided as I gathered my books and supplies that I would go check up on Tom as i slowly walked from the prison cell like of a room.

My eyes then Narrowed. The day I thought was going to be perfect was now covered in a torrential downpour of rain. How was I not able to know the weather was going to be like this? I stepped out eyeing the now darkened sky from under a ledge outside the hall. Some students were flying towards their cars getting themselves more wet from the puddles that had formed on the ground, others debated if they should wait the storm out and wait for a clearing.

I myself, knew I wasn’t made of sugar, and my bag was tucked away enough so that my books and supplies couldn’t get wet.  I jumped, as a streak of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder. Instantly my walking pace I had decided on to get back to the hall where Tom was turned into a “Run Forrest Run” moment.

Still a bit perturbed and a bit wary of the ever darkening ominous clouds, I made my way quickly to the English hall. The halls had been already cleared and were empty for the teachers and students at lunch break.

As I neared his classroom, my ears peaked as his voice hit my ears.

“There’s no need to be worrying Mr. Morris. Didn’t we finish this conversation this morning?” Tom’s exasperated voice poured from his classroom’s threshold.

“Quite hardly.” the professor’s snobby voice followed, “I was wanting to make sure you understood the rules here. I as a fellow friend and coworker am wanting to make sure that you are well caught up in school policies.”

“That I am familiar with.” Tom’s voice had a light growl to it, “I wouldn’t have taken on this job if I didn’t feel like I couldn’t follow the rules.Its my duty to make sure these student graduate with the best of their abilities and I’m seeing to it that they do Mr. Morris.”

“Yes well, you see to it. You wouldn’t want anyone turning you in for something like that.” Mr. Morris’s voice had a disturbingly twisted tone to it.

“Don’t you have lunch or your cat to tend to?” he quipped.

I snickered at the question.

“Hmph. Quite the sense of humor you have Thomas.” huffed the pudgy man, “But don’t think that’ll get you any where.”

“Seems to be working so far.”

I heard Mrs. Morris’s feet shuffle as a dove into a nearby ladies bathroom. The Thunder clapping once again causing me to jump. Soon the sound of the hall doors opening and slamming shut hit my ears before I peeked my head out, slowly making my way back through the hallway.

I went to slowly peek around his door when his voice rang out, “Come on in Nicole.”

What? How did he know I was there?

I slowly rounded the corner of the threshold of Tom’s door as I saw him propped against his desk, Arms crossed, eyeing me.

“How did you know I was there?”

His head only jestered behind me as I looked up close to the roof in the hallway. A curved mirror. I had forgotten about them for the fact that I saw them every day. Where there was a camera there was a curved mirror to display anything in the hall that the camera wasn’t looking directly at. The only thing was, the camera outside his room, had been already disconnected for the fact the school was getting ready to soon be putting in new systems.

“I saw you.” he stated as he pushed himself off the desk, smiling a bit at my drenched hair. Standing in front of me he picked up a strand, “A bit wet don’t you think?”

“Yeah a bit.” In more ways than one, “I was coming to see how you were, and all.” I stated, “Seems like you are still being harassed by the walking Stay Puft man.”

“Yeah I was, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” He eyed me, “Why aren’t you at lunch?”

“Not hungry, wanted to save my stomach for tonight.”

“Ah.”

I looked at the mirror’s reflection down the hall seeing that it was still raining but the wind had died down.

“Looks like the wind stopped, but this weather will we still be able to make it tonight?”

“Of course, a little rain never hurt anyone.” Tom smiled, “At least from how you look now, I don’t see you melting yet.”

“I’m not the wicked witch you know.” I huffed.

“You sure?” a sly closed mouth smile formed on his face as his eyebrows raised.

“Im sure.” I held back my smile as hard as I could, “So what do you have to do for the rest of the day?”

“The usual, teach another class, grade papers and then get ready for my little escapade with you.” He grabbed my hand quickly twirling me opposite of him. “It shall be marvelous.”

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!”

My eyes narrowed as I look at Tom  with him returning a confused look. The loud siren hit our ears again.

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!”

“Oh no.” Tom’s eyes narrowed as well as his hand flew towards my back, “The closet now.”

“What do you mean…”

“I SAID NOW!” his voice echoed through the room as suddenly the sound of the siren went off again, his pace quickening as he opened a large wooden door that lead into a nearly empty side storage closet. Very small, very cramped.

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

“What’s going on?” I asked now panic. Before he had the chance to answer, the sound of large winds and a freight train hit my ears, “Oh no.”  The only sound that meant destruction.

Tornado.

Quickly Tom shut the door, instantly the darkness  engulfed us.

“Please. Please…Just get down.” he begged as he hovered over my body, as like a human shield. His torso over me, his arms around me and his legs, as hard as it was twisted to where i was in a basic cocoon of him. The winds were picking up and the nearby sounds of power poles snapping like twigs made me begin to cry.  This was all so sudden. From what seemed to be a clear day to hell raining down upon us.

Were we going to make it? Would my last breath be given in this space, with my own professor. Though I may have had interest in him, but this wasn’t the way I wanted my life to end. I didn’t want it ending so soon. I had so much more planned, so much more to do.  I had been through a close call with a storm like this before, but never would I have thought it’d be like this.

Then it hit. The loud rumble filled my ears as the large storm passed overhead. Tom’s grip over me tighter as tears flew down my face.

“My God.” I cried, “I’m scared…” I was pretty much whimpering like a little puppy as I could hear his breath pulsing against my ear.

“It’ll be alright. You’ll be alright. We’ll be alright.” His voice called as i myself felt him tremble as well. My skin had goosebumps as my hair stood on end. . The sounds of the storm twisting ripping off ceiling tiles and beams. Windows breaking, nearby cars thrown around like a two year old with a tantrum.  I had swore the ground rumbled as I heard what I felt like the building falling apart. The view of the building’s age was apparent now. Built in the late sixties, its foundation felt as if it was crumbling around us. As a loud thump hit outside the closet door. I cried as the door jolted, Tom’s grip getting tighter around me.

“I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

I whimpered again as suddenly the sounds that felt like hell itself slowly began to cease. The air fell seamlessly quiet as I was almost too afraid to move.  Thomas shifted, listening intently his breath shaking as he himself was wondering if it was all over.

I could hear him pushing against the door trying to see if it was easily moveable, but it seemed that something had it jarred. He slunk back down.

“Are…are you alright darling?” I couldn’t see his face but was quickly blinded as he pulled a cellular device from his pocket, my tears probably glistening as I stared into his very worrisome face.

“I…I guess I am…just shaken up a bit.” I looked at my shaking hands before looking up at him his phone lighting up my trembling hands as the light went back to my face.

“Damn it no service. Well what i do know is that this closet must have been sturdy.” His phone light surveyed the darkened confinement, untouched as he put the light back on me.

“I’m terribly sorry.” his eyebrows crushed, “For all of this.You are stuck in here, and with no signal…Never have gotten one much in here anyways…there’s no telling how long it will take for rescue.”

Out of what impulse I don’t know what came over me, I grabbed his free hand.

“Don’t blame yourself for this. Please…”

He stared down at my hand, and then back to my face, “I know.” He stated, “But i was just only moments from telling you to head to lunch, that you needed to eat something, that if that siren wouldn’t have went off you would have been trapped in what ever damage has been caused. I could have cut your life short. No more education, no more future, no more….You.”

“But you protected me still. You saved my life, and yours too.” I swallowed, “I thank you for that…I’m quite indebted.”

A weak but still worried look came across his face, “I…I guess you are right.” His loose hand was placed on my face, “I may have only met you, but I was willing to even put my life on the line to save you.”

Another tear streamed down my cheek.  “I don’t know what to say.”

““You are worth protecting. That says enough. Don’t say anything.” Tom slowly leaned in, first seeing if I was okay with his subtle move before gently pulling me into a kiss.

I felt as if my fear, though most still remained flew from my body. He was a man, a professor, a damned good looking one, who pretty much risked his life to make sure mine would be secure, even though he didn’t know what outcomes there were. He was what my average simple life needed.

I know it was cramped and I know it probably was the worst of times for this romance of ours to spark, but I’ll be damned if it didn’t. I wanted to know him, and he vise versa, and in this cramped heated closet amongst whatever debris laid around us, we in most secret, made love.

His kisses littering my body in the middle of the adrenaline rush of fear and passion. Shifting what little textbooks and supplies there were he made room for his long limbering legs to bend comfortably as in the light of our cell phones I rode him.

My mother would have fainted, my father would have yelled, and my grandmother, god bless her soul probably was rolling over in her grave as he held onto me. He himself, probably thought the same, but as like me, didn’t care. For that moment we had each other.

Young student, and Professor, what a relationship there, and for what it was worth, by damn it was worth it.

Moments only passed before we both were collapsed, holding onto each other once again in the bottom of the closet, the only difference it wasn’t to protect me, but embrace my while we could.

“IN HERE! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?!?!?!?” A loud yell followed by a few crashes came from what seemed nearby. Quickly he and I scrambled, us both standing and slamming our heads onto the small storage shelf above.

“Oww…”

“Sorry!”

“YES! YES! WE ARE IN HERE! THE DOOR IS JAMMED!”

“THIS WAY!” A deep voice yelled as a few noises were heard, and the bright light of day was revealed, not through the roof, good enough, but a place where a small wall next to the closet used to bed.

Papers were everywhere, as well as a few desks. Which seemed to have pushed their way against the door, for its reason for staying jarred shut.

“Thank goodness you two are alright.” One of the men, Whom I recognized as a teacher in a fellow hall for Public speaking classes, Mr. Robertson smiled with relief patted he and I on the back.

“What kind of damage is there?” Tom asked as he slowly looked at the gaping hole in his wall and then lead me towards the front of his room, eying at his now ruined papers before his eyes widened, “Eh heh heh. Well what do you know, my tea maker, cups and my Earl Grey made it.”

I chuckled.

“From what it seems there was only damage to the roof and small parts of the building, like your new window there Mr. Hiddleston. A few cars were taken out as well.”

“What other parts?” Tom grabbed up the tea set handing me part as we slowly made our way down the paper filled hallways, tiles in the roof up and glass shattered doorways as we made our way outside the building.  Leading us around far from the debris Mr. Robertson began to speak again.

“Well…”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!”  A familiar snobby voice hit our ears as we rounded the building. The whole building was intact, except for the small other bits of damage, the only major damage was to one room.  “First my Car! Now my Room!!!!”

A sheepish grin formed across Tom’s face as Mr. Morris’s pudgy body bounced up and down with anger. Like a fat version of Yosemite Sam, who instantly caught Tom’s as well as my own pleased smiled and stares.

“What’s so funny Mr. Hiddleston?” His voice snapped, “Can’t you see what the hell this has done to me?!?!”

Not a word was said, only stares were given. I smirked at Tom, and as if he read my mind he lifted the pot with a gleam in his eye as Mr. Norris’s nostrils flared. In the most innocent voice ever, one eyebrow raised he simply asked:

“Tea?”


End file.
